Talk:Android 17
Bandanna color His bandnna is orange like in the anime in the original 90's manga: http://www.fullpowerdbz.com/galerie/upload/2010/04/18/20100418094510-38639c47.jpg It's only on one of the Kanzenban manga cover (which was made in the 2000's), that it is red. 20:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Shardsilver and Jeangabin666's edits I don't want to join an edit war, but I think Shardsilver's edit is fine, as 17's beliefs at the time are indicative of his personality. 20:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I looked again at his edit summery, and I don't see what was really wrong with what was said ether in my edit. Also being prideful; believing yourself to be the strongest was a part of his personality up at least until he was absorbed by Cell. 2nd, There was no edit war, he misused his use of Rollback on something that was not vandalism and provided no explanation until after I warned him about that. Shardsilver (talk) 20:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I should have said it differently. It technically wasn't an edit war yet, but I feel that if I reverted Jeangabin666's edit, it would have become one. Also, when there's an edit dispute, you're supposed to leave the page as it was before the disputed edit, so you should have left it undone, as it was before your edit. 21:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :17's thinking he's the strongest isn't a personnality trait. It's one of his beliefs at one point in his life. We can't write under a personnality section: ~"17 thought he was the strongest until he met Cell and 16." Being overconfident or egocentric are personnality traits, but a belief isn't. 09:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) isn't beliefs part of the personnality. it's 17's arrogance(personnality) that makes him think he's the strongest (belief). 10:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :It has to be written so that a personnality trait is reflected, his arrogance or overconfidence. Not a belief at one point in his life, which can be used as an example but which isn't a personnality trait. 10:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :...Beliefs at a point in his life is a personality trait you know (why're you acting like only current matters? Personality sections are not just about how he currently is. Also beliefs are every bit part of someones personality as well because it is their motivations and overconfidence etc).. Also did you even read where it was, it was where his pride was brought up, it was in the right place (how he was at one point matters every bit as much as how he currently is). If you're still going to persist after this, I'll put in the bio itself in the respective parts, however If there are no more arguments, can this matter be put to rest and the info re-added in the personality section where it should be? Shardsilver (talk) 14:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Jeangabin666, 17's arrogance is reflected in his beliefs; it's a testament to his arrogance that 17 believes he is the strongest. I say keep it in there, perhaps word it slightly differently. 22:19, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Re-added it, with a tad different wording, as you suggested. Shardsilver (talk) 22:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super shirt It should be mentioned that in Dragon Ball Super, "MIR" is on the front of #17's shirt. BTonyH587 (talk) 23:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Nice image for manga Lapis I always enjoyed that image from kanzenban in which Lapis look girly like his twin sisterBH Ouji (talk) 04:53, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Why does it no longer say the Cyborgs have Eternal Life? ```` Mikha'el :Seems like they’d wear out eventually. 16:54, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Did he die from a severe case of self explosions I think we should reserve changing it until the end of the tournament. Who knows if he may show up as a wild card at the end of the match and say that he was merely hiding so that they would have a numerical advantage at the end. It might tie with goku and jiren both being knocked out. Anything can happen. Lygarx (talk) 12:32, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Gokû does NOT say he will try not to kill 17 I really don't understand why it claims here that Gokû says in Japanese he will try not to kill Android 17, in Dragon Ball Super episode 86. I've checked that passage in its original Japanese language, and here's what Gokû actually says: "本当は しねえつもりだったけんどよ" (hontô wa shinê tsumori datta kendo yo). I even checked the actual quote from Japanese web sites, to be sure I understood properly. And there's not the shadow of a doubt that this is indeed what Gokû says. It literally means "to be honest, I didn't intend to (go super Saiyan Blue)". Nothing about him trying not to kill 17. The official English subs, written by Crunchyroll, also say the same thing: "to be honest, I didn't intend to". Same thing with the official English dub. And the French dub. Or any other dub, for that matter. Every single dub/sub is faithful to the Japanese text that says that Gokû didn't intend to go SS Blue. Here are the dialogues exchanged during the fight, taken from a Japanese web site: 17号「そんな変身も できるのか。」(so you can transform like that, too) 孫悟空「本当は しねえつもりだったけんどよ。」(to be honest, I didn't intend to) 17号「手を抜いていたというわけか。 ふざけたやつだ。」(so, you were holding back. You're a real jokester) 孫悟空「そういう お前も 本気じゃなかったみてえだな。」(I guess you were not serious either) 17号「フン。 続きをやるか。」 (hmpf! Do you want to continue?) 孫悟空「ここなら 森も関係ねえから 思いっ切りな。」(there's no need to worry about the forest here) https://dragonball-t.com/super86wa-netabare-kansou-3834 Pierre.senninger.7 (talk) 22:20, February 14, 2019 (UTC)Pierre Senninger :As I told you on my talk page that Neffyarious, who has lots of sources, found that info, but he hasn't been up here for awhile so the info has to stay the same until we get a clear consensus. For example, another page is having the same problem, but no changes are made without a tiebreaker. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:48, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for clearing things up. Sorry, I'm a newbie here, and as such I'm a bit lost. I'm more used to doing some edits on the French DB wikia, where I know one of the administrators personally. So whenever we disagree about something (which happens quite often), we can easily sort it out ^^; Pierre.senninger.7 (talk) 01:40, February 15, 2019 (UTC)Pierre Senninger n various pages Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and a Broly are listed as the most powerful mortals of Universe 7. Android 17 deserves to be added to this list. LordWhis (talk) 21:48, October 3, 2019 (UTC)